Number Five
by Albino Hitam
Summary: "Number Five" nama panggilan untuk seorang Oh Sehun, pembunuh bayaran di usianya yang tergolong muda. Ia menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi hidup. "I need you and you want me" KaiHun, KaiBaek, KrisHun, LuMin, HunHan etc


**Number Five**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and Other**

**Summary: "Number Five" nama panggilan untuk seorang Oh Sehun, pembunuh bayaran di usianya yang tergolong muda. Ia menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi hidup. "I need you and you want me" **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Crime, romance**

**Disclaimer: Karena kami KaiHun shipper, Kai milik Sehun dan Sehun milik Kai. Semuanya tentu saja milik Tuhan.**

**Warning: Typos, BL, adegan berdarah, psycopath action, AU, OOC, OC nyempil, apa saja yang bisa di jadikan warning.**

**N**U_M_**B**E_R _5

"Jalja~" suara berat terdengar dari bibir tipis pink menggoda dari seorang lelaki yang menggunakan jaket dengan topi sungkup di kepalanya. Wajahnya datar dan senyuman tak tersemat sama sekali di bibirnya meski ia tampak menikmati kegiatan yang sedang ia tekuni. Sesekali menjilat bibirnya, menimbulkan kesan menggoda tapi dengan maksud membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

Ucapan selamat malam untuk penghantar tidur ia ucapkan tepat di telinga seorang lelaki bertubuh tambun. Begitu manis dan terkesan romantis. Namun percayalah ketika kau mendengar suara berat yang begitu menggoda itu—rasa sakit itu akan merambat di jantungmu, menusuk bagaikan ribuan jarum tak berbentuk.

Lelaki tambun paruh baya itu berteriak histeris. Merasa takut—tentu saja. Dia, si pencabut nyawa sedang berada di belakang pria yang sedang mengucapkan selamat tidur untuknya. Tidak... ia melakukan kesalahan. Dewa mengerikan yang seolah membawa sabit panjang itu ada di hadapannya. Dalam bentuk seorang remaja berwajah cantik sekaligus tampan dengan bibir pink dan warna kulit putih susu.

Menangis. Bahkan ia tak sanggup meraung meminta tolong saking takutnya. Gemetar hebat, giginya bergemelatuk dan keringat dingin terlihat mengalir begitu saja.

SREETT...

Sebuah belati terlihat di tangan sang remaja berkulit putih tersebut. Ia memutar sesekali mencoba memamerkan dirinya yang sangat hebat menggunakan belati tajam yang mampu menembus kerangka otak dan memotong daging dengan mudah. "Number 5, berhenti bermain" sebuah suara berdengung melalui earphone di telinganya. Memberi peringatan namun suaranya terdengar begitu angkuh sekaligus datar.

"Kau menggangguku, Number 1" tidak menyukainya. Seseorang yang di panggil Number 5 memang tak suka kalau kegiatan 'bermain' sekaligus yang dinamai dengan pekerjaannya di ganggu. "Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini" lanjutnya memberi ultimatum.

"Aku jauh lebih sempurna darimu" sederetan kalimat yang paling di bencinya terdengar. Dia memang tak lebih sempurna, yah... dia tak lebih kuat dari seorang number 1. Seseorang yang diberikan andil membunuh kakak dan adiknya. Keluarganya. Atau bahkan seseorang yang melahirkannya di dunia ini. "Hanya aku keluargamu dan papa adalah Tuhan kita"

Hening...

Number 5 menatap tajam pada target di depannya. "Dunia sungguh tak adil kan?" tanyanya pada sang target. "Kenapa Tuhan bagimu membuat takdir bahwa aku yang harus mencabut nyawamu? Apa karena dia terlalu malas melakukannya?" pertanyaan ambigu ia lontarkan. Bahkan mungkin sang number 5 sama sekali tak mengerti kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri.

KRIEEKK...

Belati itu menusuk tepat di belakang telinga, menebus tengkorak sang lelaki. Sekali hentak, CRASSHH... darah segar menyembur—membasahi wajah dengan kulit yang begitu kontras dengan warna khasnya darah seiring belati yang menggores dalam dan di tarik memotong tubuh pria tambun tersebut dari belakang telinga hingga bahu.

"Selesai" ujarnya mencabut belati itu. Ia kemudian menghujam tubuh di hadapannya itu tepat di jantung, menusuk berkali-kali, tak terlalu tertarik menduga-duga bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini telah mati atau tidak. Bodoh! Ia hanya suka melakukannya. Ia yang sedari kecil di pelihara bersama para pembunuh yang sama sepertinya.

Dialah yang hidup pada akhirnya. Bersama salah satu saudaranya yang bertindak sebagai pengawas. "Number 1" seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai orang yang akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti jika ia tak membunuhnya secepatnya.

**N**U_M_**B**E_R _5

Seoul, 09.15 PM

TAP...

TAP...

Seorang lelaki bergerak dengan lincahnya dibawah sinar rembulan, earphone bertengger di telinganya. Langkahnya seakan melayang dibawa oleh angin musim panas yang berhembus menerpa sekelilingnya. Suara ranting yang saling bergesekan menambah harmonisasi gerakan lelaki yang berbalut jaket cream dan celana pendek tepat di bawah lutut.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—menambah kesan sexy yang begitu kentara. Demi apapun dia keren dan dia terlihat luar biasa. Hanya saja, biarkan hanya angin dan pepohonan sekitar taman yang sepi itu mengetahui wujud keluarbiasaan itu.

Dia—seseorang bernama "Number 5" hanya diam di tempatnya, di suatu tempat yang bisa melihat seseorang yang begitu luar biasa—yang tengah menari menembus kelamnya malam dan sunyinya alam. Tempat yang bisa membuatnya seperti hantu, dapat melihat namun tak dapat terlihat. Biarkan dia mengaguminya, sosok terlarang yang membuatnya masih ingin bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

Number 5 tak tahu nama "nya"

Number 5 bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh "nya"

Number 5 sama sekali tak tahu siapa gerangan manusia yang sama sepertinya tengah lakukan saat ini.

Hanya satu yang number 5 tahu, manusia di hadapannya ini "indah" dan "dia" membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdebar keras. Merasa adrenalinnya terpacu dan libidonya yang menandakan dia manusia ikut meningkat.

Hanya karena "dia"—seorang pembunuh seperti Number 5 dapat merasakan dirinya hidup. "Jantung ini berdetak" batin Number 5 mencengkram dadanya. Ya... ia merasakan tanda-tanda seorang manusia pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat sosok itu yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya entah untuk apa.

Konsentrasinya terpecah, ketika ia melihat bola mata itu terlihat begitu tajam. Tak seperti bola mata orang-orang yang selalu ketakutan dengannya ataupun bola mata tanpa cahaya seperti milik Number 1. Bola mata itu berbeda. Memberikan sensasi yang berbeda ketika Number 5 menangkapnya.

"Hei..." Bugghhh...

Seketika saja, keseimbangan itu roboh. Cukup membuat ranting yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak runtuh dan BRUUKKHHHH... Number 5 melakukan sebuah tindakan ceroboh sekali seumur hidupnya. Ia terjatuh dari pohon hanya karena seseorang yang biasa ia tatapi menendang pohon tempatnya bersembunyi.

Ia meringis saat merasakan bokongnya bersentuhan dengan tanah. "Tidak ku sangka aku mempunyai seorang stalker di tempat rahasiaku ini" ujar 'dia' mengulurkan tangan pada Number 5 namun jujur saja wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi meremehkan.

Number 5 mendongak, entah kenapa aliran darahnya cepat mengaliri wajahnya. Ia merasakan panas dan ia rasa inilah yang dimaksudkan dengan 'libido' yang meningkat. Ia menepis bantuan yang di tujukan padanya. Ia tak butuh itu, karena ia tahu ia jauh lebih kuat dibanding sosok yang menatapnya remeh ini. Seseorang yang begitu ia butuhkan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hidup.

Angin berhembus, bulan purnama menunjukkan wujudnya—menyinari wajah keduanya, gemericik dahan pohon turut meramaikan—menjadi backsound pertemuan keduanya, awal kisah baru yang keduanya tahu ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka saling mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Indah" kata itu yang terdengar sebagai gumaman diantara keduanya. Membuat keduanya tersipu dan merasakan jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan. Mereka tak saling mengenal dan mungkin ini kali pertama mereka saling bertatapan. Sensasi tak karuan yang membuat keduanya enggan untuk memisahkan pandangan.

"Jongin, namaku Kim Jongin. Jika kau mau kau boleh memanggilku Kai" ujar 'dia' yang berkulit Tan, memperkenalkan dirinya—kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Hanya saja kali ini dengan wajah terpesona atas sosok di hadapannya.

Sebuah senyuman Kai tunjukkan untuk menyambut seseorang yang masuk ke dunianya—seseorang yang kini menerima uluran tangannya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari wajah tampannya. Number 5 mengerti, otak jeniusnya cepat mempelajari hal baru, seseorang di depannya ini mengizinkannya menyebutnya sebagai "Jongin" atau mungkin "Kai". Kemudian sebuah ukiran indah terlihat di bibir orang tersebut, membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan.

Secara tak sadar, Number 5 menarik kedua sudut bibirnya—membentuk senyuman yang terlihat sama persis mempesonanya seperti yang di tunjukkan oleh Kai. Inilah senyuman pertamanya, senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh seorang Number 5 sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang merengut nyawa ke dua orang tuanya dan membuatnya masuk dalam dunia yang tak membuatnya merasakan sebagai seorang manusia.

"Jongin—ssi" Number 5 berusaha memanggil nama itu dan wajahnya kembali memerah tak karuan. "Siapa namamu?" Kai bertanya kali ini ketika ia berhasil mengangkat tubuh Number 5 tepat berhadapan dengannya. Mereka mungkin memiliki tinggi yang sama.

Hening...

Sementara Number 5 bingung, apa ia harus mengatakan nomor urutnya yang biasa dipanggil oleh Number 1 dan orang-orang yang ia kenal? Ia ingin nama yang lebih manusiawi sebenarnya. Jadi ia berkata dengan polosnya bagaikan seseorang yang ingin kembali hidup, "Aku bermarga Oh, tapi aku melupakan namaku. Bisakah kau memberikan padaku satu?"

Angin bertiup seolah mentertawakan seorang mesin pembunuh yang kini mengutuk kebodohannya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan. Seharusnya ia mengarang saja nama yang terdengar bagus di telinganya bukan menyuruh orang dihadapannya membuatkan nama untuknya. Aisshhh... bodohnya.

Kai terkekeh, ia menggaruk lehernya canggung. Ia kemudian mencoba memutar otaknya hingga... "Oh Sehun, bagaimana jika namamu Oh Sehun?" tanyanya memberi usulan.

Number 5—atau yang kini bernama Oh Sehun itu menatap takjub orang di hadapannya. Itu nama yang indah sungguh. "Terima kasih, namaku Oh Sehun"

"Kalau begitu senang bertemu denganmu Sehun—ssi" Sehun tak tahu tapi ia menarik kembali sudut bibirnya—membentuk sebuah senyuman ditambah dengan matanya yang menyipit. "Ya"

**N**U_M_**B**E_R _5

Seorang lelaki yang berbalut jaket baseball berlari menembus malam. Ia tak menyangka ia menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu malam ini bersama Sehun—teman yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu meski yah—ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedari dulu selalu menemaninya dalam gelapnya malam di taman tersebut meski tak di ketahui dimana keberadaannya.

"Sialan, sialan, bagaimana caranya aku bisa lupa waktu" pekiknya, tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang begitu menggilainya merasakan perih di hati. Sehun mengikuti lelaki tampan berkulit Tan itu, mengikuti sepanjang harinya kecuali ketika ia sedang menjalankan misinya.

Ia tahu segalanya, tahu bahwa Kim Jongin termasuk popular di kalangan siswa-siswi yang seusia dengan mereka. Ia juga tahu bahwa Kim Jongin seorang yang hebat dalam hal menari. Ia juga tahu bahwa Kim Jongin memiliki keluarga yang termasuk kalangan berprioritas atas.

Kai menapakkan kakinya di depan pintu mansion keluarga Kim yang mewah. Ia menarik nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, berusaha mengaturnya. Ia berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga saja ia bisa selamat kali ini.

"Kemana saja kau?" suara serak yang khas membuat Kai terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya namun langkahnya tak hendak berhenti. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya.

BUGHHH...

Kai terhempas di dinding karena dorongan seorang wanita yang ia panggil 'Eomma' sedari kecil. Wanita yang melahirkan dirinya. Sakit... tentu saja. Ia bahkan sangat merasa sakit sedari dulu, di hatinya. "JONGIN! APA KAU AKAN MENINGGALKANKU SEPERTI YANG APPAMU LAKUKAN? KAU INGIN MENCAMPAKKANKU?" pekikan menyayat hati terdengar dari ibunya.

Menggeleng lemah, bahkan Kai merasa lelah mengatakan tidak. "HENTIKAN BUALANMU TIFFANY!" Kai mendongak menemukan sosok ayahnya yang jarang terlihat. "KAU GILA! KAULAH YANG BERSELINGKUH KEMUDIAN MENUDUHKU? PICIK SEKALI KAU"

PLAAAKK...

Sang ayah terdiam, ia tak pernah suka ketika anaknya harus menerima hukuman dari segala yang ia lakukan di dunia ini. "Lepaskan dia!" begitu lirih. Kai bahkan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima kebaikan sang ayah. Sang ibu tak membiarkan begitu saja, ia mendorong tubuh Kai ke dinding—tak membiarkan suaminya menyentuh anak yang ia lahirkan dengan susah payah.

"Teruslah menyalahkan aku, Kim Jong woon! Teruslah seperti itu! AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM ANAKMU AGAR KAU TAHU SIAPA YANG SALAH DISINI" pekik sang ibu menarik bahkan terkesan menyeret Kai. Ayah Kai sendiri tahu bahwa gadis yang dinikahinya 20 tahun lalu itu dengan alasan perjodohan memang sudah gila.

"Fany kumohon! Jangan! Demi Tuhan!" pekik sang ayah mencoba melepaskan tubuh Kai dari cengkraman sang ibu. Jong woon bahkan bisa melihat kuku milik istrinya sudah menancap di kulit lengan anaknya. Kai bahkan tak berani berbicara ketika dihadapkan dengan ibunya.

Deg...

Deg...

"ARGGHHH... APPAAA!" pekikan Kai terdengar menggema ketika ia merasakan sengatan listrik di alirkan di tubuhnya. "Fany kumohon, kau boleh membunuhku, jangan anakku!" Jong woon memeluk kaki istrinya, memohon untuk sesuatu yang tak harusnya ia lakukan. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang memegang kendali disini. Tidak, sejak Kai pernah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit atas kekerasan yang ia lakukan pada istrinya demi membela sang anak.

Tiffany terdiam, ia kemudian melempar asal kabel terbuka yang ia gunakan untuk menyiksa anak semata wayangnya itu. Di seretnya tubuh Kai yang bahkan tak bisa di gerakkan lagi oleh pemiliknya, kemudian melempar secara asal tubuh tersebuh kedalam jeruji besi kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk mengurung anjing berukuran besar.

Kai menangis, sekuat apapun dia. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat seorang ibu yang harusnya begitu lembut malah memiliki penyakit jiwa yang bisa menyakitinya kapan saja. Jongwoon berusaha meraih tangan anaknya yang terulur. "Bertahanlah, appa disini. Appa akan membunuh wanita itu untukmu, tenanglah!"

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU? YANG BENAR SAJA BRENGSEK!" pekikan sang ibu membuat Kai menatap tak percaya pada sosok ibu yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi belati tajam di belakang ayahnya. Demi Tuhan, Kai kehilangan suaranya. Ia bahkan tak bisa bicara, ia berusaha menggerakkan matanya—memberi isyarat pada satu-satunya orang yang ia rasa mencintainya di dunia ini.

"Jongin~" suara merdu sang ayah memanggil namanya ketika itu adalah terakhir kali ia dengar. Air mata itu terus mengalir dalam diam, kenapa ia harus selemah ini? Seandainya ia percaya pada ayahnya sejak awal, ini takkan terjadi. Harusnya ia tahu ibunya tak pernah menyayanginya.

JGELEGAAARRR...

Suara petir di luar sana terdengar. Listrik seketika padam. Kai pasrah pada nasibnya—sungguh ia bersedia mati sekarang juga. Hingga—

JDAAARRR...

Kembali suara petir terdengar, membuat Kai bisa melihat sesosok yang begitu ia kenal menjerat leher ibunya dengan seutas senar tipis yang kuat. "Number 5, apa kau sudah selesai" suara dari earphone yang ada di telinganya kembali mendengung.

Sehun—Number 5 tak terlalu peduli. Ia tergesa membuka jeruji besi yang mengurung Kai, membopongnya dari sana. Ia mengangsur sebuah belati pada Kai, membuat Kai meraih belati itu dengan tangan bergetar takut. "Aku di perintahkan untuk membunuh ayahmu, tapi sepertinya wanita ini mengganggu misiku"

Kai mengerti, ya dia tahu apa pekerjaan remaja yang selalu menemaninya di kala malam tiba itu. Ia masih memiliki hidung dan penglihatan yang peka. Bau anyir yang begitu khas di indera penciumannya bisa ia cium dari tubuh Sehun dan warna pekat yang kontras dengan kulit putih susu itu sering mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Anak baik apa yang kau lakukan" sang ibu berusaha memberi pengertian pada sang anak yang berjalan dengan langkah gemetar kearahnya—tentu saja dengan belati di tangannya. "Appa" buliran bening itu masih betah untuk mengalir di pipi lelaki tampan tersebut. Kai mengangkat belatinya tinggi-tinggi dan CRASSHH...

Kai sadar ia menjadi pendosa sekarang. Tapi ia benci, ia membenci wanita sialan yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya. Ia membenci wanita jalang yang bercinta dengan lelaki lain selain ayahnya. Ia membenci wanita brengsek yang melahirkannya hanya untuk menyiksanya, menjadikannya bahan pelampiasan yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa. Ia bahkan ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana sang ibu mengambil keperjakaannya di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Ia benci pada diri sang ibu yang membuatnya kotor.

Tusukan demi tusukan ia berikan—demi menunjukkan kebenciannya. Sementara Sehun, hanya menyeringgai melihat seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kini melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Entahlah, ia senang. Ia seolah membuat Kai berada di jalan yang sama dengannya. Bukankah kini Kai membuka diri lebih lebar untuknya?

TAAANGG...

Belati itu jatuh dari tangan Kai yang bersimbah darah. "Appa, eomma" lirihnya dengan menatap tangannya, perutnya seolah di aduk dan ia siap memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya sekarang juga.

"Jongin—ah" suara berat Sehun membuat Kai berbalik.

"Sehunnie, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyanya masih dengan suara gemetar. Sehun tersenyum—sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan Kai. Ia memeluk pria berkulit Tan tersebut, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher lelaki yang hmm—ia cintai. "Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah!"

**N**U_M_**B**E_R _5

Kai menatap sekelilingnya, ia mengenal tempat ini. Ruangan ini memang kamarnya. Jendela besar kamarnya terbuka—membiarkan angin musim panas berhembus masuk, meniup gorden putih berkibar. Kai melihat kesekelilingnya dan menemukan seorang lelaki berwajah cantik yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan kepala menopang di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Jemari tangan Kai yang lain—yang tak di genggam oleh lelaki yang tengah tertidur tersebut terulur, mengusap rambut kecoklatan milik lelaki yang ia anggap sahabatnya. "Eunghh.." lengguhan kecil terdengar—membuat Sehun, lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu terbangun.

"Pagi Kai" sapanya.

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis. Mencoba berpikir. Bagaimana bisa Sehun berada di kamarnya sekarang. "Sehunnie~"

"Kau sudah lama sekali tertidur, hebat sekali tiga hari. Apa kau tidak lapar atau ingin ke kamar mandi?" Sehun terlihat berbeda. Entahlah—lelaki minim ekspresi itu berubah menjadi seseorang yang begitu perhatian. Apa hanya pikiran Kai saja, atau ia sudah melewatkan banyak hal? Mungkin saja.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat Kai mendongak bingung. Siapa gerangan yang datang ke kamarnya. Apa ibunya? "Sehun, kau harus pergi!" dia mulai panik. Namun Sehun dengan santainya membuka pintu kamarnya dan sesosok lelaki berpakaian rapi, berwajah cantik terlihat di sana. "Hei... kita akan segera pergi ke sekolah, kalian ingin kita terlambat?"

"Eh..." Kai mengerutkan dahinya—sungguh ia tak mengenal orang berwajah cantik tersebut. "Namanya Lu Han, dia sepupumu dari China, kau tak ingat?" Sehun menjelaskan dan mengapa ia merasa bahwa sang teman yang satu minggu ini ia kenal begitu mengenal dirinya? Bahkan mengetahui sepupu jauhnya dari China yang tak pernah ia kenal sama sekali.

Ini aneh...

Tapi Kai menepis pemikiran bodohnya. Dia mungkin tertidur terlalu lama dan membuat kinerja otaknya sedikit membelot.

"Sehun—ssi" panggil Kai saat Sehun membuka lemari pakaian miliknya, mengeluarkan seragam dari sana. "Hmm... ya, ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang meletakkan pakaian Kai diatas ranjang. Ia mengelus pipi Kai lembut kemudian membuka pakaian milik lelaki berkulit Tan tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai harus katakan ia gugup, sejak kapan Sehun begitu berani membuka pakaiannya. Bukankah ini terlalu intim?

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Sepertinya otakmu bermasalah karena terlalu lama tertidur"

"Sepertinya begitu" Kai tak membela dirinya. Ia memang kehilangan banyak sepertinya. "Aku bisa mengganti pakaianku sendiri, kau keluarlah dari kamarku"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jonginnie~, kau kenapa?" Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Kai. Bola mata indah yang menghipnotis Kai itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A.. aku entahlah, aku bingung" Kai menunduk. Sehun yang terduduk di pangkuannya kini mendongakkan wajah Kai. "Mereka yang sialan itu sepertinya sudah memukul kepalamu hingga kau lupa beberapa hal" Sehun mencoba mendiskripsikan masalahnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun tersenyum manis, menarik kerah baju Kai dan mulai melumat bibir tebal itu. Kai membelalakkan matanya, tentu saja ia tak percaya bibir tipis manis ini sedang meraup miliknya. Lembut, Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun. "Tidak biasanya kau menolak"

"Sehun, kita ini—"

"Sepasang kekasih"

"Eh... kau bercanda. Appaku, eommaku?"

"Sudah meninggalkan setahun yang lalu, tepatnya musim panas tahun lalu"

Hening...

"Kau yakin aku hanya tertidur tiga hari?"

"YACK! BERHENTI BERMESRAAN, AKU TAK INGIN TERLAMBAT!" pekik Lu Han dari luar sana setengah mendobrak pintu kamar Kai. "Kim Jongin, aku tahu kau itu mesum tapi pikirkan waktu"

"Tch! Menganggu saja" decih Sehun melempar tatapan mematikan pada Lu Han. "Sudah, mandi sana, kurasa kita akan ke dokter setelah ini" lanjut Sehun dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kai.

"God! Apa yang kulewatkan kali ini?" ujar Kai meraba bibirnya yang masih basah karena saliva Sehun.

TBC


End file.
